Lake
by shade boy
Summary: Fic escrita para o Projeto Broken do Fórum 6v. Um local tranqüilo repleto de lembranças e sonhos. A única testemunha de tempos que não voltam.


**Titulo:** Lake

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Moonlit

**Sinopse:** Fic para o Projeto Broken do Fórum 6v. Um local tranqüilo repleto de lembranças e sonhos. A única testemunha de tempos que não voltam.

**Classificação:** PG13

**Gênero: **Drama / Shortfic

**Spoilers: **Livro 7

* * *

**Palavras usadas:** 053. Lago; 078. Piquenique; 082. Relembrar

* * *

Folhas secas e avermelhadas de outono caíam livres. Formavam um tapete por todo aquele terreno. Flutuavam tão leves como poderiam ser naquelas águas calmas que beiravam o lago. Um local que continha tantas histórias. De tantas pessoas. De tantas épocas. Mas que no fim nenhuma importava. A não ser a dela.

Um local repleto de lembranças. Tempos passados em algumas estações. História que começou também em um outono. Época inesquecível. Seus dedos novamente tocavam aquelas águas, como alguns anos atrás.

A água era fria. Seu coração era quente. Aquecido por simples memórias. De tempos que dificilmente voltariam. O vermelho manchado pelo negro. Sentimentos vencidos pelo horror de uma guerra. Na época sem data para acabar. Ainda não oficialmente declarada. Negada pela maioria. Mas que já carregava suas perdas.

O toque da água gelada contrastava com seu coração aquecido. Deixava seu corpo morno. Seus sentimentos eram mornos. Uma saudade que não era triste. Nunca poderia ser. As lembranças eram boas. Os momentos eram bons. A falta era sentida, mas o sentimento era morno. De um lado a tamanha felicidade do passado. Do outro a solidão do presente. Opostos, distintos. Assim como eles. Que se misturavam, sem deixar de ser quem eram.

Enquanto ele era frio, ela era quente e quando estavam juntos eram mornos. Não eram nenhum excesso, nem alcançavam um extremo. Apenas eram e simplesmente sentiam. Sabiam até onde poderiam ir e achavam que o risco valia. Alguns chamariam de tempo perdido. Contudo ninguém poderia proferir tais palavras. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém julgava. Eles julgavam porque apenas eles sabiam. Seriam até quando fosse possível, e então eles deixariam de existir. O plural voltaria a ser singular. Somente lembranças seriam mantidas. Aquecendo o coração daquela menina, enquanto sua mão gelava.

Apenas o lago seria testemunha. Mas ele sempre seria de muitas histórias e vidas. Aquela seria mais uma. Assim era esperado, ninguém precisaria saber. Apenas quem interessava. Apenas ela. Apenas ele. Apenas o lago. E nenhum deles estava disposto a revelar.

Muitos esperariam grandes atitudes. Naquela época ela esperava apenas felicidade. Queria reconforto, essa era a diferença. Ele era um garoto. Um simples garoto. Imaturo, ingênuo. Como tantos outros. Tanto quanto ela.

Não haveria esperanças ou surpresas. Havia uma certeza, um limite que quando alcançado, nada mais seria igual. Afinal, eles não queriam ser diferentes. Não queriam mudar. Não mudaram. Eles sabiam e se afastaram. Apenas boas lembranças ficaram.

Não havia ressentimento. Não havia dor. Apenas saudade. Nada extremo. Eles não eram extremos. Eram simples. Com sentimentos simples.

A água era gelada, assim como os olhos dele. Frios, cinzas, vazios. Tanto para ela quanto para qualquer outro. Compreensão. Ela o entendia. Enxergava por trás desses olhos. Encontrava um garoto atrás daquele olhar. Um simples garoto. Inocente, assustado, perdido. Idêntico a ela.

Eles não queriam. Não achavam necessária aquela guerra. Mas nada poderiam fazer. Não poderiam impedi-la. Seus caminhos se tornariam opostos. Um destino consciente. Eles sabiam e não queriam impedir

Tirou sua mão da água e deitou-se na grama. O som das folhas secas se partindo quebravam o silêncio predominante no ambiente. Nada maculava seus pensamentos. Nada atrapalhava sua viagem ao passado. Até aquele único som parecia percorrer a distância dos anos. Tornava-se parte do momento. Parte da lembrança. Assim como era antes, repetia-se agora. A diferença é que antes era plural. Agora era singular.

Um dia como outro qualquer em seu quarto ano. Evitava as confusões da sala comunal. Preferia a tranqüilidade do lago. Sempre o lago. Lugar escolhido pelos casais. Lugar que restava a quem desejasse ficar sozinho. A mesma calma da água passava para quem estava próximo. Um dia comum. Exceto pelos olhos cinza e frios, olhos vazios e tristes. Revelando uma alma desconhecida. Uma alma incompreendida. Uma alma com ideais distorcidos, mas ainda assim a alma de um garoto. Um simples e aflito garoto.

Receou aproximação. Vozes internas ecoavam mandando se afastar. Mas agora que enxergou além da superfície, aqueles olhos não a enganavam. Como era de se esperar, a recepção não foi das mais calorosas. Ele era frio, mas ela era quente. E seria por ambos se fosse necessário.

Todas as diferenças jogadas em suas ácidas palavras. Sempre foi assim. Sempre seria assim. Naquele dia não havia sido diferente. Nem em alguns próximos que se seguiram. Diferenças que foram sumariamente ignoradas. Deixadas para o futuro. Quando seriam inevitáveis. Foram inevitáveis.

Ele estava sem os sapatos. Seus pés enfiados no lago. A água era fria. Ele também. Explicou que se anestesiava. Apenas sentia, deixava a água trabalhar. Precisava esfriar ainda mais. Não apenas aparente, mas internamente.

Queriam conversar. Não havia palavras. Eles eram opostos. Pensamentos opostos. Assuntos delicados. Seria o fim da harmonia. Uma harmonia silenciosa, reconfortante. Serviria como lembrança em momentos difíceis. Estava servindo agora.

Tentou acompanhá-lo. Tirou seus sapatos enfiando os pés na água. Recolheu rapidamente. A água era fria e ela era quente. Quente demais para aquela água. Ela não queria esfriar. Ele não queria ser aquecido. Concluíram que o máximo seria o morno, o meio termo. Cada um com sua essência mantida. Pequenas adaptações, e grandes singularidades.

Não desistia. Recolocou os sapatos e molhou a ponta dos dedos da mão na água. Podia agüentar. Fazia pequenos círculos no lago. Acabava com a ausência de movimentos. Ao lado dos pés dele. Escondidos na altura da canela, daquela água calma.

Recolheu suas mãos. Não pelo contato com o frio, que agora compreendia. Mas para pegar algo em sua mochila. Tirou um pequeno pote com alguns doces. Os olhos tristes vibraram atrás dos fios de cabelo loiro. Tão loiro que quase se confundia com a pele branca.

Estendeu uma pequena toalha espalhando os doces por ela. Seus chocolates, bombons, balas e um pedaço de bolo. Sempre ouviu de sua mãe que doces alegravam. Concordava e passava adiante essa idéia.

Ele mantinha-se receoso. Mesmo após ela oferecer e insistir. Ela sabia que o garoto travava uma pequena luta interna. Observava com seus olhos castanhos, da mesma cor daqueles chocolates que ele receava em aceitar. Garoto simples. Garoto orgulhoso. Tanto quanto ela.

Conseguia ouvir os estalos das folhas secas sendo trituradas nas mãos dele. Mãos brancas apertando o vermelho das folhas. Segurando sua vontade. Sendo derrotado por uma última barreira. Quebrada somente pelas mãos brancas dela conduzindo as dele até os chocolates.

Seus olhos se comunicavam com os dele. Finalmente o último obstáculo sendo vencido. Encarava aqueles olhos tristes do garoto. Ela o compreendia, mas não entendia o motivo, apenas sentia. Observava enquanto ambos comiam.

Ele tirou os pés enrugados da água. Calçou novamente os sapatos, começando a se afastar. Em um último momento, os olhos tristes se voltaram em sua direção e expressaram um singelo sorriso. Não de alegria. Não de felicidade. Apenas de agradecimento, uma luz em meio à escuridão. Despedia-se dela e despedia-se do lago.

No dia seguinte. Mais um dia como outro qualquer, exceto pelo mesmo garoto de olhar triste. Sentou-se a seu lado. Novamente ele com os pés na água fria. A única diferença era um pequeno sorriso. Simples como aquele garoto. Como qualquer garoto.

Ela mexia em sua mochila a procura da toalha e de doces. Dessa vez ele também os trazia consigo. Fosse por orgulho, necessidade, ou simplesmente por sua real vontade ela nunca saberia. Não precisava. Tudo que queria saber não estava fora, mas sim dentro. Um lugar onde poucos enxergavam. Quase ninguém tentava. Um lugar que ela estava começando a enxergar.

Com o tempo os dias normais não mais eram a sua solidão naquele lago, mas sim na companhia daquele garoto de cabelo loiro. Um garoto simples, de olhar triste que reservava apenas para ela um tímido sorriso. Perpetuando-se até onde seria possível. Passando até o fim daquele outono, e de encontro às outras estações. Um momento único. Apenas deles e do lago. Sua maior e mais silenciosa companhia.

Conversas jogadas fora. Assuntos aleatórios cuidadosamente escolhidos. Não poderia interferir naquela paz. Atrapalhar aqueles momentos. Isso aconteceria um dia. E seria inevitável. Só restava estender ao máximo, não encurtar.

Ela agora voltava a agitar o lago. Como naquele primeiro dia. Lembrando de todos os acontecimentos. De cada cena. De cada palavra sem importância trocada. Momentos que não voltariam. Mas que nunca seriam esquecidos. Sempre aquecendo seu coração. Que segundo as palavras dele já era quente. E refletia em seus cabelos. Vermelho, muito vivo.

Lembrou-se do dia em que sua pele branca estava manchada de chocolate. Uma marca que ele fez questão de tirar passando delicadamente seus dedos ao redor dos lábios dela. O toque dele era frio, mas ao contato com sua pele ficava morno. Não incendiava, mas relaxava, entorpecia.

Sem perceber ela já estava de olhos fechados. Enquanto os dedos dele tiravam à pequena mancha de chocolate que havia ficado em sua bochecha. Respirava acelerada ao toque. Até que esse foi interrompido. Não mais sentia aquelas mãos mornas. Agora sentia a respiração dele próxima a sua. E finalmente sentia os lábios dele roçarem levemente aos seus.

Ela era quente, seus lábios também eram quentes. Ele era frio, mas sua boca era quente. A ruiva nunca poderia ter imaginado. Apenas com um leve roçar. Delicado, sem pressa, tentador. Não cruzava essa linha. Ele era orgulhoso. Ela também. Afastando-se um pouco ambos abriram os olhos. Quase não se via mais tristeza naquele olhar. Podia sentir melhor agora que apenas poucos centímetros os separavam. A respiração dele ainda era presente na sua.

Demorou um pouco até que finalmente decidiram aproximar-se de novo. Desta vez ultrapassando um pouco mais aquele limite não-verbal imposto segundos atrás. Ela sentiu inteiramente o calor dos lábios dele. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate. Doce, inebriante. Cabelo loiro se misturando ao ruivo. Seus movimentos eram lentos. Não tinham pressa. Queriam estender o momento. Momentos que continuaram durante o passar dos dias. Todos os dias. Apenas ela, ele e o lago de testemunha.

Ginny nunca mais veria um piquenique de outra forma. Não havia a remota possibilidade de não lembrar desses instantes. Draco Malfoy havia cravado nela essa sensação para sempre. E ela tinha certeza, que disso o loiro também nunca se livraria.

Encontravam-se sempre. No mesmo lugar, naquele mesmo fim de tarde. Até o dia que eles sabiam que chegaria. Que não poderia ser evitado. E nem tinham essa pretensão. A ruiva soube exatamente que aquele seria o último encontro quando Draco estava partindo. Não precisava de palavras, mas seus olhos contavam tudo. Não para os outros, apenas para ela. Um olhar que só ela reconhecia. Um beijo como se fosse o último. Ginny percebeu que ele não sabia o motivo. Apenas sentia como ela.

No dia seguinte Lucius Malfoy estava preso. Ela havia participado diretamente do confronto contra eles. Contra Draco e seu pai. Ela tinha certeza que ele não sabia, apenas sentia. Ela sentia. Sabiam que esse momento chegaria. Apenas o ignoravam. Passando para seu quinto ano, nunca mais se encontraram, nem se falaram. Os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais tristes. Tudo era lembrança. Simples lembrança de um garoto simples. E aquela doce saudade de um beijo com gosto de chocolate.

Veio a morte de Dumbledore. Ouviu todas as histórias possíveis. Não condiziam com aquele garoto de olhar triste que se encontrava secretamente com ela no lago. Estava confusa. Então Harry, aquele que sempre amou platonicamente e agora finalmente estava com ela, revelou o que aconteceu naquela noite. E mesmo sem saber, Potter salvou nela uma imagem que estava quase sendo destruída, de um passado que ela não queria esquecer.

Draco então ainda era um simples garoto, triste, assustado, aflito e que, como ela imaginou, não seria capaz daquilo. Apesar de tudo, ainda era o garoto que ela havia conhecido. Somente ela e o lago, mais ninguém.

Levantou-se despertando das lembranças. Estava ali para falar com sua filha. Reencontrou o lago e acabou perdida no passado. Quando avistou Lily ao fundo se aproximando. Estava se despedindo do tal amigo. Reconheceu nele o mesmo cabelo loiro e pele muito branca. Os olhos cinza, frios, mas que dessa vez não eram tristes. E não tinham uma guerra para atrapalhar.

**Fim **

* * *

**N/A: **Ficlets são verdadeiros desafios. Sério. DG ainda vive, de certa forma. E agradeço imensamente a Moonlit que pode betar essa fic, gostei muito do estilo dela. A garota trabalha bem. E também claro agradecer a B. Wendy por criar um projeto que estimule fics DG's e por ter permitido ficlets não tão ficlets...mas que ainda assim me fizeram tentar escrever uma.


End file.
